Nick
Nick 'was a houseguest on House of Shade: Season 3 and returned for House of Shade: All Stars. He later appeared on International House of Shade: Italy and was the runner up of the season and later came back as a coach for International House of Shade: Norway. Player History - ''House of Shade 3 Competition History Voting History Player History - House of Shade: All-Stars Competition History International House of Shade: Italy Nick entered as 1 of 16 original housemates on Night 1. Once it was revealed that the housemates would be playing in duos, it was revealed that Nick would be playing with ORG friend Samantha B.. Nick went onto win the very first competition and over the first couple of weeks he focused on making the connections that would help him through the rest of the season. Nick was able to masterfully use this time to help his duo avoid nominations for the first couple of weeks, while using this time to also develop a coalition including his duo, Emily and Logan C.. It wasn't until week 5 when Nick received his first nomination, which was during the infamous BBUS/CAN week. Nick had accumulated enemies with his numerous confrontations with housemates Christian, Jaiden and Victor, and when Jaiden won HOH, that side of the house gained control and Nick found himself nominated next to popular housemate Christine. After Christine won the POV and took herself on the block, things seemed horrible for Nick as he was now nominated next to his partner Sam, but all was not lost. Ally Emily had received a Secret POV earlier in the week and used it to save Nick from the house vote, and through some careful wordplay with his side, now involving Elijah and Christine, Nick was replaced by Jay, and with new allies in tote, Nick and his side evicted Jay over Sam by a vote of 5-2. During the following week, the duos were reinstated, and Nick saw himself partnered up with Logan, while his partner Sam was partnered up with Jaiden. Now unable to go after an enemy in the double eviction, Nick used this time to keep his and Sam's duo safe in the house nominations during the double eviction, and luckily enough for Nick, an enemy in Christian was evicted next to Christine and the playing field was evened so slightly. Nick went onto "win" the challenge during Week 7, however that challenge was a fake and Nick was nominated next to Jaiden due to the fact that Emily and Victor had sole nominations for the week, making Nick face off against an adversary in Jaiden. Nick survived his first public vote luckily enough and Jaiden was sent packing by the public. Now with the house nominations open to all housemates, Nick continued his streak of being able to avoid the house nominations and made it all the way to Week 9, however after failing to win the finale pass to Victor, Nick and the rest of his alliance was nominated and had to face the public vote as a result, but again Nick survived but saw his partner Samantha get evicted as a result. Nick managed to make it to the finale night of the season next to Victor, Emily, Logan, and Elijah, and was a major contender to win. One by one he watched his allies finish below him, and at the end of the night, it was only Nick and Victor in the final 2, culminating in 1 housemate from each side in the final face off of the season. Once the results were revealed, Nick was unfortunately revealed to finish in second place for the season, only receiving 21.2% of the vote to win as Victor went on to defeat him and win the season. Competition History Nomination History '''Total Nomination Points: 8 International House of Shade: Norway After the original 16 housemates had entered, Nick, alongside Duncan, Dom and Chrissa entered the house as returning coaches. Nick went onto draft Danielle, Gage, Isaac and Sara O. to be part of his team. When Nick had to choose one person to nominate from his team, he decided to nominate Isaac for eviction during week 1. During the safety competition, Nick walked away winning the Coaches portion, winning Isaac safety as a result. Nick then went onto win the Coaches competition again during week 2, keeping his team safe for yet another week. Nick repeated his winning streak during Week 3, and controlled who was going to be facing the public vote, during which he decided to nominate Sara to face the public vote next to Lily, Carson C. and Zack. During the beginning of Week 4, Nick and the other coaches decided not to enter the game, and continued on just as coaches. Nick had a impressive remaining time as a coach, not losing a single housemate on his team until Devastation Week, which at first claiming Dani. While one of his housemates in Isaac constantly faced nomination after nomination, he still survived, while his other housemate Sara managed to avoid every single nomination until the mandatory one at Week 9. Nick later became the only coach to have more than one member of his team at finals when both Isaac and Sara made it to finale. Nick later lost both Isaac and Sara to the first 2 of the 3 finale votes, and despite having the most members in finale, he never managed to have a player win the series. Competition History Nomination History } | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |} Category:HOS3 Houseguest Category:HOS6 Houseguest Category:HOS3 Jury Member Category:12th Place